Nothing
by Irishdancer101
Summary: Oneshot. Effie is upset with Haymitch, and he will do anything for her to forgive her. Based of the song Nothing by The Script.


**Disclaimer: I am not Suzanne Collins, I do not own the Hunger Games. I only wish I was that good!**

**(A/N) Well, this is my first fanfiction. It's inspired by the song _Nothing_ by The Script. I know it's a bit OOC, but I did my best! Enjoy!**

"Haymitch. Seriously just get over it," Chaff tells me for what feels like the thousandth time.

"Yeah whatever," I respond because I know that I can't 'just get over it.' Not this time. This time I had actually made her cry. I had never seen Effie cry before. She always handled everything, even the unpleasant things,with a smile. When I would go into drunken rages and yell horrible things to her, she would quietly clean me up and put me to bed. I let out a sigh as I remember what had happened earlier this evening.

_"Damn it all!" I hurled my whiskey bottle across the room. It shattered when it hit the wall, and the remainder of the liquor staining the carpet. Both my tributes had just died in the bloodbath, as usual. Two more children dead, two lives wasted. All because of this stupid game. "Every year, every fucking year this happens," I growled, reaching for another bottle to throw, but Effie grabs my hand and stops me._

_"Haymitch, please stop. Doing this is not solving anything. Besides, you are ruining the carpet."_

_"That's all you care about isn't it, sweetheart? The god damn carpet. While innocent people are dying because of you, all you care about is a carpet."_

_"Haymitch please don't," She said, pinching the bridge of her nose._

_"Don't what? Don't speak the truth? You and all your friends are cold blooded murderers," I hissed. "Now give me the fucking bottle."_

_"No!" She protested, holding it above her head. She gasps as I snatch it out of her hand, and push her to the other end of the sofa._

_"Gentlemen to not push women!" She shreiked at me in disbeleif._

_"What, so you think you are any better than I am? Every year, two innocent children die, and it's all your fault!"_

_"Stop blaming it all on me. I didn't do anything wrong," she said calmly, having regained her composure._

_"Of course you don't think anything is wrong with this. You probably take enjoyment in watching these people die, you useless, ignorant, Capitol bitch."_

_I chugged half of the bottle of liquor that was in my hands._

_"Haymitch, please! Just stop it!" I glared at her._

_"Just shut the hell up," I hissed at her. "I really hate you."_

_That did it. She immediatly burst into tears and fled the room. _

Shortly after that, I blacked out and the last thing I remember is Chaff dragging me out of the room.

I bury my face in my hands, disgusted at what I said to her. Of course I hadn't meant it. I was angry at the Capitol, and I had taken out all that anger on her. It was more the alcohol talking than me. I do not think she is a bitch, and I most certainly do not hate her. She is one of the nicest people I had ever met. And I just made her cry.

"Haymitch, you haven't even touched your drink," says Chaff, bringing me out of my trance. "You better not waste it, I paid for that you know."

I let out a heavy sigh, and pick up my glass.

"No offense Haymitch, but why do you care about it so much?"

"I made her cry. She'll never forgive me for what I said."

"So...? I make the District Eleven escort cry all the time.."

"No, no, Effie's different. She's actually nice. Especially to me. I dont deserve her at all."

"Well, a few drinks will help you forget about her," Chaff says giving me a nudge.

He is wrong. Three drinks later, I still feel like an ass. What can I do to get her to forgive me?

Then, I got an idea. Maybe, if she sees how much of a wreck I am without her, she will find it in her heart to forgive me. I slide off the bar stool and stumble over to the door.

"Where the hell are you going? We haven't even paid yet," Chaff calls after me, but I ignore him. I must find Effie before its too late. Once I am outside, I immediately break into a run.

I can hardly concentrate on what is going on. The alcohol is making all my thoughts fuzzy, and my legs don't seem to be working correctly. They suddenly give out, and my face comes in contact with the pavement. I pull myself up, not caring about the blood dripping from my nose.

The only thought going through my mind is Effie. I need her.

"Haymitch! You're crazy!" I hear a voice yell from behind me. Chaff. He probably chased me here to talk me out of this. I begin to run faster, hoping he cannot catch up with me.

"Fine. Go, but you are probably the last person she wants to see right now." That's probably true, but hopefully I can change that. "You will regret this in the morning," he adds before leaving.

Finally, I am standing in the parking lot of an appartment complex, two stories below her room. The curtains on her window are closed. I look around, and my eyes land on a pile of rocks. Cliche, but it will have to work. I pick one up and throw it at her window hard enough to make a sound but not hard enough to break her window. The curtains open, and for a fleeting second, a pair of deep blue eyes meet mine. Her face goes into a deep scowl and she dissapears. I pick up a second rock and hurl it at her window and it breaks through the glass. Oops.

"Damn it Haymitch, just leave me the hell alone!" She shreiks at me.

I am about to give up, when I see the tree. It looks fairly easy to climb, and one of the branches lead straight to her balcony. Although I am not in the best shape, I know I can do this. I won the Hunger Games after all.

I hoist myself up on the first branch and begin to climb until I reach the final branch. Very carefully, I slide myself out. I have no idea how much weight this will be able to hold, and I dont think Effie will be very willing to take me to the hospital if I fall.

I manage to make it across without it breaking, and I hop down onto her balcony.

Cautiously, I reach my hand out and knock on her door. I wait in anticipation for about five minutes, and then the door slowly opens. Effie's face is completely clear of makeup. Her blonde hair falls to her shoulders and she has a light sprinkle of freckles across her cheeks and nose. In short, she is beautiful.

I surpress a smile as she throws her hands to her mouth and screams.

"Haymitch, how in the world did you get up here? I told you to leave me alone!"

"Effie, I just came to apologize-"

"I don't need your apologies," she cut me off.

"Just hear me out please. I am sorry for_ every_ rude thing I have ever said to you. It's unfair to treat you like that. I was stupid to act the way I did. You are the nicest, prettiest person I know and I don't want to ever lose you."

I force myself to look up at Effie, expecting her to yell at me. Instead, her eyes are wide and cheeks bright red.

Suddenly, her soft lips are against mine. I stand in shock for a moment, but then I begin to kiss her back. My arms find their way around her waist and her hand is clenching the front of my shirt. She pulls back much too soon for my taste.

"I forgive you Haymitch. I can't stay angry at you for more than a day anyways."

"You are an angel," I tell her, and plant a kiss on her cheek.

Her lips spread into a smile and she blushes.

"Come inside, I'll help you clean yourself up," She says, taking my hand. We begin walking inside, but she stops abruptly, and her expression turns into one of confusion.

"What?" I ask her, wondering if I did anything wrong.

"I just realized that I have never given you my adress before... How do you know where I live?"

Shit. I will have a hard time explaining this one.

**(A/N) So this is what I did instead of writing my speech that is due tomorrow. Solid. Anyways, I'm new to the fanfiction world, so feedback is greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
